


She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

by Melmo5000



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Feel-good, First Kiss, Flowers, Flustered Amity, Gay disaster Amity, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Sapphic, They make my heart happy, Written at 3:30 in the morning, she loves me - Freeform, she loves me not, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: The fortune flower is usually used by little kids when trying to make a decision. You play by asking the flower either a yes-or-no question or a this-or-that question. The flower will then answer after a small game consisting of pulling all of its petals off.Amity Blight never thought that she’d be desperate enough to pick a fortune flower, let alone ask it the question that’s been on her mind for weeks. “Does Luz the human love me back?”Spoiler alert: she is most certainly desperate enough.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 498





	She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> The notes at the end are for fans of my other fics.

Amity absolutely regretted picking that tiny little flower. It’s petals, soft and silky, mocked her for her childishness. 

“Are you ready to play?” The flower asked, its petals rustling a bit due to the child’s nervous shaking.

“Of course I’m ready, I wouldn’t have picked you if I wasn’t.” Amity huffed, averting her gaze from the flower as her face turned pink.

Normally, she wouldn’t be caught dead using a fortune flower, as they are typically used by little kids on the playground, but the witchling was getting desperate at this point. She absolutely  had to know whether Luz’s feelings for her were strictly platonic or if there was a chance at something more. She couldn’t stand being in the metaphorical dark about this. She needed to know the answer! 

“What is the answer you seek?” The flower asked. 

Amity glanced around, hoping that no one would hear her query. Once she confirmed that she was all alone, she stared directly at the flower and whispered “does Luz the human love me back?” 

The three petals of the flower started dividing, separating into smaller and smaller petals until it reached a point in which Amity could not immediately tell how many petals there were. The flower looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to grasp a single petal and pull it off. 

Her fingers shakily grasped the first petal, holding it delicately between her nails. It was silky and smooth, completely different from the human’s calloused and scraped up hands. She pulled the petal free from the pistil of the flower, letting it flutter in the wind freely. 

“She loves you,” The flower whispered. 

Amity smiles as the flower said that, hoping that it would be the last thing the flower stated as well. She pulled off another petal and frowned as the flower whispered “she loves you not.” 

“She loves you.”

“She loves you not.”

“She loves you.”

“She loves you not.”

“She loves-“ 

“Hey Amity! Whatcha up to?!” 

Amity let out a yelp and threw the flower as far as she could. It gracefully fell to the ground, softly colliding with the dirt. 

Amity herself, on the other hand, harshly collided with the dirt as she tripped in her panic. 

“Aw cramity, I’m sorry Amity! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

Amity lifted her head off of the ground and glanced at her surprise visitor. Of all the people it could be, it just had to be Luz. She was squatting down, her big brown eyes staring at Amity with such concern that Amity felt as if she was going to combust. 

“Oh! Luz! Hi!” She exclaimed, scrambling to sit up but accidentally bonking her head against Luz’s chin, causing the human to fall on her butt and causing Amity herself to faceplant into the dirt again. 

She silently prayed for the ground to swallow her whole. She’d probably make great fertilizer, seeing as she feels like complete crap for being so klutzy and stupid and-

“You got a hard noggin there Amity, gave my chin a run for its money. Do you need some help getting up?”

“H-help? I don’t need any help, I’m all good! I’m just gonna stay here for a minute, it’s pretty comfortable here in the dirt. Very nice. Very comfy.” Amitytrailed off, hoping with all her might that the girl would just walk away and leave her there to rot. 

Unfortunately for Amity, Luz is a lot kinder than that. Amity heard the human giggling before she saw the girl lay next to her in the dirt, her cheek pressed against a slightly grassy patch in comparison to Amity’s cheek, which was pressed into a dusty patch. 

Speaking of cheeks, Amity’s were a deep red, about as red as the Bard Track uniforms. She tried to glance in every other direction away from Luz, but the other girl was all she could look at. Her big brown eyes, button nose, and upturned lips were the only things that caught her attention, and it flustered her to no end. 

“You... You didn’t have to lie down with me...” Amity mumbled. 

Luz gave the witchling a dazzling smile and a sweet-sounding laugh. “I know I didn’t, but I couldn’t have you looking silly on your own!” 

Amity stared as Luz laughed, eyes sparkling at the sound. It was like music to her ears. 

“Ah... anyways! So what were you doing before I surprised you?”

That simple question was enough to cause Amity to rush into a sitting position and look around. Luz slowly sat up next to her, head tilted in the most adorable way that made Amity’s heart feel as if it were going to explode. 

“Are you okay Amity?” Luz asked, glancing left and right to get an idea of what Amity might be looking for. 

“NOTHING! I mean! I’m fine! I was just, ya know, sitting here, enjoying the breeze haha...” She trailed off. 

“Were you, perhaps, looking at this flower over here?” Luz drawled, extending her arm so that she could grab the tiny flower by the stem. 

Her eyes suddenly changed from the sweet, curious, and concerned look to a knowing look. A knowing look is never good, especially when it’s from Luz. 

“Who? Me? Look at the flowers? No, never, I wouldn’t be caught dead doing that! Especially with one of those flowers! I don’t even know where it came from!” 

Luz’s eyes sparkled as she held a petal between her thumb and index finger. “Oh my gosh! Amity, were you playing ‘she loves me, she loves me not?’ That’s adorable! Willow told me about these fortune flowers recently, but I never expected you to play with one of them! Though, it  does make sense, you  do have a crush on a mysterious someone. Ya know, you never  did tell me who it was...” she pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, trailing off. 

Amity could feel her sweat on her neck and the redness of her face. Luz immediately figured her out, and instead of berating her for being childish, she called her  adorable!  She never expected to hear that word in reference to her. It made her stomach feel floaty with pixies and her heart beat faster than ever before. Could Luz hear her heart? Oh she  hoped not, that would be  embarrassing ! Why is there a hand waving in front of her eyes?

“Hello? Isles to Amity? Can you hear me?” 

Amity startled, letting out a small squeak. “I’m sorry! I was spaced out! What did you say?” She asked. 

Luz let out an enthused sigh from her nose. “I said that if this flower says that she loves you, you’ll have to tell me who it is so that I can set you guys up on a date.” Her voice cracked slightly at the word date. 

Amity let out a high pitch laugh. A date?! With the one she loves?! A date?! With Luz?! She started feeling lightheaded at the thought. They could go on a nice date to the library and read the same book together, shoulder to shoulder, Luz’s rough hand holding her own, or they could go on a peaceful picnic in the woods, making those strangely cute flower crowns Luz showed her out of the odd plants native to the isles. Would Luz look better with the yellow and blue flowers that glow at night, or the large pink and purple flowers that eat any pixies that get too close?

Amity paused her daydreaming to look at Luz. Her eyes looked slightly glassy, and her smile looked very off. Amity immediately started assuming the worst. What if the flower states that she doesn’t love her? What if that smile looks off because Luz knows it’s her and is preparing to reject Amity? What if her eyes are glassy because she feels bad that Amity is getting rejected by a  flower ? What if Luz stops being her friend because of this? 

Of course, Amity had to ask in preparation for the worst. She had to know the level of risk there was in accepting Luz’s deal. 

“If the flower says ‘she loves you not,’ then I’ll obviously do my best to comfort you. I wouldn’t force you to tell me who it was, that would be mean. We’re friends, Amity, and friends comfort their friends.” Luz answered. 

Amity smiled at that. Even in rejecting her, Luz was still kind and wanted to be her friend. She was being silly by thinking otherwise. 

She let out a breath, situating herself comfortably before extending a hand out to take the flower back. “You have yourself a deal.” 

Luz clapped enthusiastically before crossing her legs and staring at Amity expectantly. Amity swallowed. Her mouth was a bit dry. 

She hesitantly grabbed onto one of the silky petals, rubbing it between her fingers before finally tugging it right off of the pistil. 

“She loves you not.” The flower whispered. 

Luz frowned at the flower. Amity cleared her throat before pulling off another petal, fully prepared for the whisper. 

“She loves you.”

Luz smiled at that, her eyes going wide and shiny. That gave Amity just enough courage to keep going. 

“She loves you not.” 

“She loves you.” 

“She loves you not.” 

“She loves you.” 

Everything was silent. One could barely even hear either of the girls breathing. The wind was silent, the creatures stopped buzzing about. All that could be heard was the whispering of the flower as the teen tore it up bit by bit, the pile of petals between to two young ladies growing steadily to the rhythm of the whispers. 

Amity finally made it to the last petal. She held her breath, shaking as she prepared to hear the answer she’s been so desperate to find. Despite the pattern of the previous whispers, the last one always was a surprise, as there are some occasions where the flower will repeat the previous statement instead of continuing the pattern. With this petal, Amity would find out the truth, and either way would change her friendship with Luz forever. 

The human girl saw Amity’s apprehension and grabbed her hand. “She would have to be an idiot to not like you,” she said, running her thumb over Amity’s knuckles. Her hands were rough and calloused.

Amity slowly and reluctantly released Luz’s hand, allowing the human to place it back in her lap. She grabbed the last petal and pulled it right off. 

The pistil, clean of all of its petals, opened up. 

“She loves you!” It shouted before completely falling apart on the stem. 

Amity looked back at Luz’s eyes, face burning and tears forming. 

“You love me?” She asked, voice bubbly and airy and full of nothing but affection. 

Luz’s eyes widened and sparkled. She slowly began to smile. It was, at first, small with confusion and hurt, but grew wider and wider as she came to understand what was going on. 

“You love me!” Luz parroted as Amity wiped her eyes from tears. 

Amity nodded her head before lunging forward and capturing Luz in an embrace, laughing when the human stumbled backwards when attempting to hug back. 

Amity clutched the back of Luz’s shirt, holding her as close as she possibly could. She felt Luz’s calloused hands run through her hair. They were rough and definitely scrapped up, just how Amity likes them. 

Amity slowly backed away to look at Luz’s face. It was red with laughter and glee, her eyes glassy with the happiest of tears. 

Amity felt herself flush. She probably looked like a mess at that moment. Fortunately, Luz still thought her to be the prettiest witch ever, telling her so while holding her face with her warm and rough hands that felt like home. 

Luz leaned forward slightly, planting a small kiss on Amity’s lips. It only lasted maybe 3 seconds, and was slightly awkward as neither of the two have kissed anyone before, but it made their hearts swell. Amity offhandedly wondered if Luz could feel her heartbeat. 

“So, I guess this means I have a date to plan?” Luz asked, kissing Amity on the nose to make her giggle. 

“That sounds about right.” Amity replied, kissing Luz on the forehead. 

Amity had absolutely no regrets about picking that tiny little flower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah these little Sapphics make my heart soar. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> You can ignore this next part if you’ve never read my other works.  
> I know it’s been a very long while since I’ve posted on AO3, and I’m sorry that I pretty much so abandoned some of my projects, I just grew a bit disinterested in writing MHA content. I still love the manga and anime, but I don’t have the same passion as I used to for writing fics about it. Maybe I’ll pick up my old projects in the future. They are in dire need of some editing! They’re still up if anyone wants to read them though! I’m sorry again :(


End file.
